


Desperate Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cocky!Will, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Loss of Control, M/M, Manipulative!Hannibal, Masturbation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Sex, Wetting, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Will wet himself in front of Hannibal, and one time Hannibal got his reckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This consists of Omorashi and Wetting, be warned.  
> That's literally all it is!

The first time was completely by accident.

It was Hannibal’s fault.

Will swears it.

He rang the doorbell of Hannibal’s office, ten minutes early, and waited for his psychiatrist to open the door. Well, officially his psychiatrist, Will thinks with a wry smile, he doesn’t really know what Hannibal is to him anymore. They’d shared wine and kisses, and had twice shared a bed, yet Hannibal still referred to himself as Will’s therapist. Sex therapist more like, thought Will, and snorted, grinning as Hannibal opened the door, his eyebrows raised at Will.

“You are early and you are smiling. What’s the occasion, did Jack die?” Hannibal smirked as he watched Will enter, his eyes fixed on the man’s arse clothed tightly in denims.

“Oh, shut up.” Will decided giving his psychiatrist/lover a kiss, and sunk down in his armchair, stretching his legs out and yawning. “You can end our session earlier if you want.”

“And waste time that could be spent looking at your face? I do not wish to.” Hannibal said silkily as he uncorked a bottle of wine and began pouring into a glass. “Red or white?”

As if Will had a choice.

“Red, thanks.” Will wondered if he should pass off on the wine, his bladder was feeling rather uncomfortably full. He sat up straighter as he accepted the glass, and sipped from it. It tasted unfortunately beautiful, much like Hannibal himself.

“I don’t get,” Will mused quietly, as his bladder twinged and he lightly crossed his legs. “How you aren’t an alcoholic, if you drink with all your patients.”

“Are you my patient, Will?” Hannibal’s lip quirked. “Or do you consider yourself something more?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Will laughed harshly, and emptied his glass, regretting it intensely as he was overcome with an urge to pee, and do it now. He crossed his legs a little more, and bit his lip when Hannibal offered him another glass.

“No, not really, Dr. Lecter,” he grimaced, not willing to ask Hannibal where the bathroom was. “Had enough, and I’ve got to drive home.”

“Not accepting wine is rude, Will.” Hannibal said sternly, pushing the wine glass into Will’s hand. “I detest rudeness.”

I don’t care, Will thought, as he quickly finished the glass and lay it down beside him. Wine was a powerful diuretic, and Will definitely was feeling the urgent need to use the latrine, and do it now. He wondered if he could stand up, as the urge at his groin grew stronger.

“Hannibal, I don’t suppose you have a bathroom here?” Will asked nervously, trying not to hold his crotch, the ache in his abdomen burned a bit more.

“Of course I do.” Hannibal seemed airy, but ad he looked at Will’s gritted teeth, something devious crept over him. “Unfortunately, it’s under maintenance, Will. I suppose it is not anything pressing?”

“No, of course not.” Will’s face grew slightly red, and he bit his lip as the hurt in his bladder was now a tangible pain, piss was rising to his cock, and he would not have it. “So, about the case…”

“More wine?” Hannibal asked smoothly, pressing another glass into Will’s hand, smiling quietly.

Bastard, Will thinks, as he drained the glass through gritted teeth.

“Do you think Uncle Jack will approve of me considering this case? ”

“Um…” Will felt a drop of sweat slide down his neck and the resulting shudder made a dribble of urine run into his boxers. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, begging himself not to wet here. “Yeah, what Jack doesn’t know isn’t gonna hurt him, Hannibal.”

As Hannibal offered his opinion, Will leaned back into his armchair and tried to stave off the now all too unbearable pain, but only succeeded in letting a spurt of piss escape from him, as a small, but viable spot appeared on his light blue jeans. Shit, he thinks, his lip trembling, he was going to wet himself on Hannibal’s couch like a two year old. He trembled as another spurt escaped him, and both hands moved quickly to his groin, as Hannibal stared at him in mock concern.

“Will, are you all right?”

The younger man let out a slight sob as he lost whatever control he posessed, and his bladder bailed on him, his piss staining the fabric of his jeans darker, as the stain grew and grew till it shone with urine. It dripped down his legs and Will felt tears wet his cheeks as he still couldn’t stop pissing, hell, the stream was visible though his jeans, staining the chair irrevocable. But finally the stream died down, and Will, red faced and weeping, didn’t dare to look at Hannibal.

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice.

_Don’t look at me, I’m filthy._

A choking sob escaped Will.

“I’m so sorry. Just..send me the bill for the chair.” He didn’t look up, as Hannibal got up to move toward him (probably to offer some disgust stained sympathy) and he bit his tearstained lip. He only looked up when Hannibal was directly in front of him, and he could see the man’s cock, clearly aroused, straining his pants.

“You’re terribly naughty, Will.” Hannibal bent to whisper in his ear. “Conventional therapy won’t help.” 

“You dirty bastard.” Will muttered, embarrassment fading away as Hannibal kneeled with thighs around him, not minding the piss, hell, probably enjoying it.

Toilet not working, my ass.

____________ O ______

The next time was also entirely Hannibal’s fault. 

One hundred percent. 

It started out entirely pleasant, with nude kissing and soft touches on hard places. However, Will supposed he was stupid, ignoring the pressing tug in his bladder, Hannibal and his goddamn wine again. They kissed on Hannibal’s sofa before moving on to more charitable procedures, like Hannibal’s mouth on his cock, licking and sucking, hell, that man was wonderful at giving head, his tongue knew how to go and where to go. Will was glad he was rock hard, as the ache in his bladder grew stronger, making him terribly glad that he was aroused, since had he asked to stop and go to the restroom in the middle of sexual exploits, Hannibal would probably burst a vein. 

Hannibal was taking him from behind now, his cock obscenely stretching WIll’s tight arse (no matter how many times he gets fucked, it doesn’t seem to loosen, and he’s grateful enough), and Will’s bladder ached and sloshed within him, he wonders why Hannibal can’t hear it. His engorged cock rubbed against the fabric of the sofa as he edged closer to orgasm, Hannibal’s muffled grunts and Lithuanian groans urging him on behind him. His bladder gave another spasm and he was sure that if he’d not been hard, he’d have sprayed piss all over the place. 

Hannibal groaned something incomprehensible, and Will grinned, his breath hitching from Hannibal’s thrusts. 

"You know, Hannibal," Will groaned quietly as he felt the other man’s hand on his cock, pumping it up and down, not being able to enjoy it fully since his bladder did somersaults within him. "I have a feeling all this Lithuanian you’re moaning isn’t really phrases of love." 

"Then what is it?" Hannibal moaned, as he bucked into Will, his teeth nipping Will’s throat. 

"I bet you’re screaming obscenities, words worse than fuck or shit…" Will laughed breathily, as Hannibal’s hand grew faster on his cock. Or piss, he thought desperately, his bladder literally bursting as he ground against Hannibal’s hand and his couch. The faster he came, the faster he could get to the toilet. 

Hannibal came with a grunt and a long string of obvious dirty talk in his native language, and Will could feel his copious seed lodged in his ass as Hannibal pulled out, and his breathless foreign words made Will orgasm in ecstasy, his cock shooting string after string of come, and shit - shit, a long dribble of piss. Will gasped, and quickly held himself as the spasm passed. Still naked, Hannibal got up, and sat on the couch, pulling Will onto his lap, kissing his ear and still murmuring to him. 

"Get off Hannibal, I have to go." 

"Where do you wish to go?" Hannibal’s hand played with Will’s now softening cock. 

"The toilet, maybe." Will gritted his teeth. "I’ll go all over you if you aren’t careful." 

"Mm.." Hannibal mumbled sleepily. "Oh." 

"Hannibal, I’m not kidding." Will grabbed his cock, which spasmed and shot out a spurt of pee that landed on the (thankfully leather) couch. "Can you let me go?"

The doctor’s hands only tightened around Will’s thighs. 

"No." He said, and Will swore under his breath as he felt his bladder hurt to the point of bursting, and he let out another stream of piss, lasting for two seconds and landing on the carpet. 

"Look, I’m leaking." Will’s voice was desperate now as he held on to his cock. "Can I please leave." 

"I said no." Hannibal’s hands clutched Will’s thigh so hard that they hurt. Naturally, Will was no God, he let his bladder go, and piss streamed from him, onto his own thighs and Hannibal’s, wetting the couch and the floor as he seemed to urinate endlessly, his cock streaming with the urine he’d held back for the last hour. 

"I told you." Will’s voice shook, and he sniffed, his eyes filling. "I told you." 

Will felt something stirring under him, Hannibal’s cock.

"Disgusting boy." Hannibal mumbled in his ear. "Making me hard again." 

____ O ________

The third time was also Hannibal’s fault. 

Will was beginning to think the man was evil. 

He didn’t know how he’d gotten roped into this. Literally. He was sitting on his chair, tied at his ankles and wrists to the chair, wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxers. Hannibal sat in front of him, doing absolutely nothing, only smiling his usual ambiguous smile. Will fumed. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Will asked him, annoyed. "Or not doing, so it seems. Just ravage me already, or spank me, or whatever you wanted to do when you tied me up." 

"Ravishing is so banal." Hannibal said softly, and crossed his legs, as if preparing himself for a long wait. "I would much rather wait."

"Wait for what?" Will asked, and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was in love with this man, when all he seemed to do was have weird ideas, and weirder sexual thoughts. So he waited. He waited for two hours, till his bladder filled, but still he didn’t say anything, only squirmed lightly in his chair as Hannibal drank a glass of water. He didn’t say anything when another hour past, and his bladder felt visibly distended, his cock squirming to please, pee, now. 

Will knew what Hannibal was waiting for.

"Let me go, you dirty old man." Will growled, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead. 

"Why?" Hannibal asked. He smirked, because he knew, and unzipped his pants, lowering them to take out his semi hard cock, and ran his fist down it, pleasuring himself slowly as Will rubbed his dick on the softness of the chair, hoping to quell the rising of urine within him, hell, he couldn’t even hold himself. 

"Let me go, damn it, Hannibal." Will muttered. "I’m no sex toy." 

"Oh, yes you are." Hannibal smiled softly, stroking his cock, which got harder as Will began moving his buttocks up and down the chair, agitated and just literally needing to void his bowels now. "You’re a fucking dirty boy, and you are a sex toy." 

Will stopped grinding for a minute, in shock. 

Was Hannibal talking dirty?

In  _English_?

Will’s cock gave a squirm and released a short spurt of piss that darkened a quarter sized spot on his pants, and Hannibal smirked, his hand moving faster on his cock, which was glistening with pre-come. Will tried to cross his legs on the chair, but they were tied spread apart, and he flushed in embarrassment and strain, no matter how good a show Hannibal was putting on, he didn’t want to  _wet_ himself again. Hannibal didn’t seem to care, however, and only jerked off faster as another spurt of Will’s urine shone against his pants before making a stain. 

"Look at you pissing on my chair." Hannibal’s lip curled in derision as he moved his hand faster and faster, the tip glistening with pre-come. "Fucking disgusting boy, fucking slut, aren’t you?"

"Is this —" Will spoke through gritted teeth, as another dribble leaked out of him. "Is this what you say in Lithuanian when we have sex? I don’t really think I’m the dirty one, then?" 

"Yes, you are." Hannibal’s hand moved even faster, his breaths shortening as Will pissed a little more, his boxers shining and then darkening, and a sob escaped his lips. "You fucking dirty whore, pissing on my chair." 

Will had to admit, if he hadn’t been needing to piss, he’d be so aroused by the filth coming from Hannibal’s lips. 

He let out another spurt, and his fight was over, his head hung, as his cock let out a stream of urine, gushing desperately, straining his boxers with the force, dribbling down the chair, and onto the floor, making a puddle under him, as Hannibal’s hand moved faster and faster on his cock, the man’s breathing getting harsher and louder, managing to speak in gasps. 

"Fucking dirty slut, you’ve pissed yourself, haven’t you, you dirty, disgusting boy." Hannibal slurred, and groaned loudly as he came into his hand, oh God, Will felt his own cock stirring, seeing Hannibal come into his hand, and pant softly, looking at the puddle under Will. 

Well, at least it was in English, mused Will. 

____________O _______

Will always knew he’d get revenge. 

It started out innocuously, on a drive back from Minnesota to survey yet another crime scene. They’d driven for two hours before Hannibal had begun showing signs of discomfort, and had stopped talking so cheerily, and yet another hour passed when he crossed his legs and tightened his lips. 

"Will, could you stop the car for a minute?" 

"Why?" Will asked, frowning. Hannibal didn’t usually get carsick, did he?

"I have to relieve myself." Hannibal sighed loudly, and gritted his teeth. "Urgently."

"Oh." Will said, smirking, and drove on. "Okay." 

He didn’t stop the car, however, and looked at Hannibal’s whitening lips, and the way he crossed his legs harder than Will had ever seen him do so. 

"Will, stop the car." Hannibal commanded. "Now."

"No." Will remembered the last three times, and smirked. "Not at all." 

"Will, stop the car." Hannibal’s hand moved to his groin, and stayed there, pressing into what definitely had to be his aching, bursting cock. Will stifled a grin, as he was beginning to feel the stirrings of arousal, oh, he now knew why Hannibal liked doing this to him. Hannibal, on the other hand, gritted his teeth, his cheeks flushing slightly, and he pressed his hand to his crotch even harder, now grinding it against his cock. 

"Poor boy." Will tutted in mock sympathy as he felt his own arousal growing, and Hannibal ignored him, probably deciding to concentrate on not wetting himself in the car. 

"Stop the car, Will." Hannibal raised his voice as a small hissing noise escaped him, and a small patch of his pants suddenly darkened. The doctor quickly thrust his hand into his pants, as if to physically stop his cock from pissing. "Stop the fucking car, Will."

"Ah, swearing, aren’t you?" Will grinned, and stopped the car. "Well, go on then." 

Hannibal wildly took out his hand and tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. 

"Open the door, Will," his eyes were livid and desperate, Will could feel his cock strain in his pants as Hannibal’s own trousers darkened a bit further. 

"I said I’d stop the car." Will claimed, watching as Hannibal completely lost control of himself, leaning his head back against the car seat in shame as he began wetting his trousers, starting lightly till the stream became audible and rushing, puddling on the leather seat, and still growing, till it dripped onto the floor. He finished with some hissing spurts and a final, shaking breath, and Will gasped, as he himself ejaculated in his pants, like a child. 

"Doesn’t feel so good, does it?" Will asked, as Hannibal turned down, hanging his head and moving away from Will’s gaze. Will actually felt rather sorry for him, hell, it wasn’t like Will wetting his shorts when Hannibal did it, Hannibal was far more carried and careful, and this must have been terrible. 

"Hey," Will placed a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, and it was immediately shrugged off by a man who looked as if he were dangerously close to tears. "Hey, I’m sorry."

"Drive home." Hannibal muttered, his head still down. "Just drive home, Will."

"I’m really, really sorry." Will kissed Hannibal’s cheek, before beginning to drive. "And don’t worry about it, okay, seriously. I was just playing around." 

"Drive. Home." 

"Fine, fine, don’t be so anal." 

Will had indeed gotten his reckoning. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you think it was? Someone requested for a wetting during therapy!
> 
> So....
> 
> Leave me a review? And ideas for new Hannibal omorashi?


End file.
